


the song in your mouth feels like sustenance

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Dom Erik Lehnsherr, Established Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink, Service Submission, Sub Charles Xavier, Sugar Baby Erik Lehnsherr, Sugar Daddy Charles Xavier, Telepathy, Young Erik Lehnsherr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “This place is nice,” Erik commented, resting his hand on his chin and looking at Charles from under his lashes. He let a pretty grin curl around his lips as he said, “I want a drink.”
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 28
Kudos: 52





	the song in your mouth feels like sustenance

**Author's Note:**

> much thanks to mid for the read through, the title & the initial encouragement. thanks to jasp for taking a look

Erik waited in the passenger seat of a tiny chrome sports car with a small smile twisted across his lips as he watched Charles round the hood after having given his keys to the valet. His smile only got wider when Erik’s door was opened for him, before a familiar hand appeared in his field of vision. Erik snorted, but he still slid his fingers across Charles’ soft palm and let the older man help him out of the car. 

Charles was dressed in a dark suit with a light shirt, a counterpart to Erik’s own light and dark ensemble. Both of their outfits had been picked out, and purchased, by Charles. They had a number of suits and a few articles of loungewear that went together the way these suits did, and the possessive part of Erik that wanted everyone to know Charles belonged to  _ him _ enjoyed their coordinated outfits. 

Once he was steady on his feet, Erik stepped into Charles’ space and rested a hand on his side, pressing into him through the heavy material of his suit jacket. 

“Thank you for driving us,” Erik whispered against Charles’ ear, grinning against the sensitive skin as he placed a brief kiss to the hinge of Charles’ jaw before stepping back. 

When he did, there was a ruddy flush painted across Charles’ face and pride gleamed in his eyes. Something settled in Erik’s chest, the way it always did when his submissive was pleased. Erik gave him his own pleased smile, nodding his head in recognition as Charles’ hand moved to the small of his back to lead him into the restaurant. 

Charles had made a reservation and Erik gave him another grin and brushed across his mind to let Charles know how happy he was. Erik let him talk, listening to the smooth cadence of Charles’ voice as he charmed the girl behind the desk. Charles’ hand was a comforting weight at the small of Erik’s back as they were led to their table and Erik looked around curiously. The restaurant was as busy as these places always were: enough to seem full but not enough to be crowded. 

Their table was decorated prettily, candles shedding light and a large, low bouquet decorating the centre. Erik let Charles tuck him into his seat and reached back to gently squeeze his knee. They were left with menus and flutes of water were brought to them immediately; Erik didn’t bother sparing a glance at either, his attention focused on the beautiful man before him now that he’d gotten a good look at his surroundings. 

“This place is nice,” Erik commented, resting his hand on his chin and looking at Charles from under his lashes. He let a pretty grin curl around his lips as he said, “I want a drink.”

“You know you can order anything you’d like, right darling?” Charles asked, smiling back at Erik with a grin that was downright  _ dopey,  _ the skin around his eyes wrinkling deeply, handsomely. “Do you still want me to order for you?”

“I want...” Erik trailed off and let his eyes fall to the menu he’d only briefly glanced at, having already known that Charles would order for him. “Hm, I think I want a glass of wine.”

“I...” Charles didn’t say anything further, not right away, but then, “Erik—”

“You want to be good for me, don’t you, Daddy?” Erik asked quietly, reaching across the table to squeeze Charles’ wrist with his fingers, thumb resting on the face of the gold watch he had on. 

Charles nodded eagerly, leaning forward and looking at Erik as if there was nothing worth seeing but him. As he looked into Charles’ eyes and watched his pupils dilate, he could tell the older man was focused solely on him. It didn’t matter—Erik was aware of the din of the restaurant, had his eyes trained on the wait staff, and part of his attention was on the patrons closest to them. It no longer mattered if Charles wasn’t paying attention, Erik was focused enough for them both. 

“I want a bottle of that wine, Daddy,” Erik told him again, a simple command that would be easy for Charles to follow despite the fact that Erik was hardly nineteen. 

Charles—who’s cheeks flushed a dark, ruddy red as his pupils ate up the rest of his bright blue irises, and who’s fingers spasmed against the back of his hand—nodded eagerly. Erik watched him take a breath before his pink tongue darted out to wet pinker lips before the hand not held in Erik’s was rising primly into the air. 

It took barely a moment for a waiter to rush to their table—and at a restaurant like this, Erik had long-ago learned that was to be expected. The waiter was an older man, probably older than Charles, and there was judgment in his eyes he did a poor job of hiding. 

Charles didn’t let him speak. 

“We’ll take your finest bottle of red, if you will?” Charles asked, sounding relatively normal. However Erik, after this long, could easily pick up just how breathless he was. 

“Your...  _ friend _ will need to show some ID, sir,” the waiter said nervously. His eyes ran over Erik quickly, stopping for a moment at where Erik had a hold of Charles’ wrist on the table. Erik didn’t need to be the telepath to know what the man was thinking; he knew perfectly well the type of image he and Charles made, with Erik looking even younger than his barely-legal age and Charles looking every bit the thirty-something Professor he was. 

If only this man knew. 

“Oh, he already has. Haven’t you, Erik?” Charles asked calmly, looping Erik in and playing his role beautifully. Erik nodded his head, which was enough for what people often expected of him. “See?”

“Right. My apologies, Mr. Xavier.” The waiter scurried away, leaving them alone. A tendril of heat curled up Erik’s belly, both at the beautiful obedience and the lovely use of Charles’ mutation. 

“You are naughty,” Charles told him, and a wide grin curled across Erik’s face. 

“And you are excellently well-behaved. Wonderful job, Daddy, I’m very proud of you,” Erik praised warmly, watching as Charles’ shoulders relaxed and his smile slid into something private and pleased, his eyes glazing over beautifully. 

Erik matched his smile and watched Charles’ lips when he said, “T-Thank you, Sir.”

Oh, they were going to have a wonderful night. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_
> 
> i run an 18+ x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
